


I'll be loved (You'll Be Back Parody)

by VendelynSilverhawk



Series: Hamilton: A Fandom Musical Parodies [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton: An American Musical
Genre: Gen, In which Meredith is king george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: A parody of the song "You'll Be Back" from Hamilton: An American Musical, featuring Meredith from DAII instead of King George. My first parody. Hilarious to write, hopefully hilarious to read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know where this came from but I'm really glad it did.

[KNIGHT-COMMANDER MEREDITH]

 

You say

The Templars are brutal and mages deserve a few rights

You scream

From your cells as you try to cast spells and destroy my regime

Why so mad?

Remember Andraste’s commandments when you want to leave

Magic will always be bad

Remember, I made your friend tranquil, because I care

I’ll be loved, soon you’ll see

You’ll regret all your attempts to flee

I’ll be loved, time will tell

People know that I have served them well

Templars rise, mages fall

I’ve protected Kirkwall through it all

And if blood magic starts to rise

I will move to make all mages tranquil and ignore your anguished cries

 

_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

_Da da dat dat da ya da!_

_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

_Da da dat dat da…_

 

You say my ways are draining and you can’t go on

I’d rather make harsher rules than see Circles gone

Elthina cannot help you

The Chantry will not pursue

These rumors of my madness

They will not call it madness

Not ever, oh never, never and ever and ever…

 

I’ll be loved, so much more

I will fight the fight and win the war

To end magic, to end your ways

And they’ll love me till my dying days

Apostates run- you can’t hide!

All of Kirkwall soon will take my side

And if push comes to shove

I will call for the right of Annulment, and secure the people’s love

**Author's Note:**

> If this inspires you at all and you want to use it in another creative work, that would absolutely delight me, just make sure you tell me first! PLEASE.


End file.
